It has been known for many years that the American public consumes an excess amount of fat in their diet. A substantial amount of this fat is consumed from fried and other foods from which a substantial amount of the fat could be removed by squeezing the excess oil or melted fat prior to serving. An attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,009--Kozlinski. Kozlinski discloses food handling tongs with removable drip pans. However, Kozlinski does not disclose the new and improved oil or fat removing food spatula-tongs as disclosed and claimed herein.